


The Thing About Sisters

by geekoncaffeine



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Good Omens, Angels, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Demons, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fallen Angels, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, In the Beginning, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other, Religion, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Sisters, Slow Burn, Twins, before the fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekoncaffeine/pseuds/geekoncaffeine
Summary: Not all angels fell, nor did they saunter vaguely downward. In one case, their Mother, the Almighty, asked them to follow their baby brother down to keep an eye on him. But you must be thinking “aren’t all angels siblings?” In a way. Some shared almost genetic-like energies with one another. Therefore, they were seen as siblings and in some cases twins or triplets. It may not have been in Her plan…but it was said even She didn’t know what the plan really was.*******This story will take us back to where it all began (in Heaven) to past the apocalypse that wasn't. It's going to be one hell of a ride...





	1. In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a WIP and I'm not sure when it will update (unlike the rest of my fics which always had a schedule) due to me expecting my second little. But I’ll try to make them as regular as possible. So if you like what you read do subscribe.
> 
> While there's no smut in this chapter there will be very shortly...hence the rating. I'll be updating the tags as we go too...s0 do mind those.

Not all angels fell, nor did they saunter vaguely downward. In one case, their Mother, the Almighty, asked them to follow their baby brother down to keep an eye on him. But you must be thinking “aren’t all angels siblings?” In a way. Some shared almost genetic-like energies with one another. Therefore, they were seen as siblings and in some cases twins or triplets. It may not have been in Her plan…but it was said even She didn’t know what the plan really was.

Now, where were we? Right, leaving the comforts of Heaven to follow one’s “baby brother” to the pits of Hell. All because Mother had asked her to. Of course, there was much more to it – there always is -- or else why tell this story at all, but where to start? The beginning. 

Veritas and her twin sister Aquitas were created by the Almighty seven seconds apart. After all you can’t have Truth without Justice. They were identical in almost every way. The same flame-red hair, pale skin, smile, but with one distinct difference…their eye color. Veritas had green eyes and Aquitas were blue. There was no rhyme nor reason to the difference, just the Lord their Mother playing with colors that day.

A day later the Lord created Her Archangels: Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raguel. Barachiel, Selaphiel, and at 23 hours and four seconds after Veritas and Aquitas “birth”, Raphael was created. He, like his sisters, was born with their flame-red hair, pale skin, but his eyes were of a golden color. The energy of the three caused them to gravitate towards one another as “siblings” naturally would. They played together, ate meals together, got into what trouble angels could get into together. Which admittedly was very little in the beginning.

As all the angels grew into their different roles, they spent less and less time with one another. Raphael went with Gabriel for a time to help to create the vast starry skies we enjoy and study to this day. Veritas and Aquitas spent their time learning to help the Almighty’s next planned creation called “humanity” to live with one another in the Garden of Eden. It had been a beautiful plan.

But the best-laid plans never really work out the way we wish them to, do they? The problems began, as they often do, when God began spending more and more time with Michael and Gabriel working on these new humans and less time with her first creation, the angels. There were some like Lucifer and Beelzebub, and others who felt the angels should remain the most favored of all of Her creations. After all they had come first. There were others who just asked too many questions, like Raphael.

Which made him rather easy to sway to the side of Lucifer and his lot. They started quiet enough. Small groups here and there just talking after work. But instead of spreading their love for the Almighty they were spreading their ferment towards her new “babies”.

“I’m just saying it feels a bit like we’re playing second fiddle here now. She doesn’t even talk to us anymore. That blowhard Metatron does it all. Isn’t he just a laugh a minute?” Lucifer whispered to the five angels sitting with him; Beelzebub, Hastur, Dagon, Rosier, and Verrier. They were seated in one of the many resting areas. There were others nearby but no one paid anyone else any mind. Belias and Raphael were half-listening when Veritas appeared.

She nudged Belias to get his attention, “What’s he on about then?” 

“No idea really, He’s just doesn’t seem himself of late. Probably working too hard. You know how it is.”

She did. It wasn’t easy preparing for these new beings who would essentially know nothing at all. They would have to learn it all for themselves. Who would have a tree with fruit with all the answers within reach and yet not be allowed to touch it. She and the other Virtues, Belias included, were to educate them and their descendants on the ways of things. Honestly, the idea was a bit daunting.

“Verity, I wouldn’t concern myself with it really, sister. Let him blow off some steam and he’ll be fine in a week.” This from Raphael who paid the most attention to what Lucifer and the others were saying. His attention did not go unnoticed.

“Raphael, Belias, Veritas, come join our little party won’t you? Unless of course you two have some quiet corner to be off in?” This from Rosier who currently held dominion over romance and other aspects of love. 

“And if we do Rosier, I really see it being no business of anyones but ours. Thanks all the same.” Veritas replied curtly. Though all in the room noted Belais slipping his hand into hers.

Rosier stood, his posture obviously ready for a fight. Raphael stood immediately and Belias took a step forward. But it was Lucifer who put an end to it all. “Now, now we’re all friends here. Come sit and let’s not be unpleasant to one another.” He calmed the room without so much as lifting a finger. Rosier sat, Raphael and Belias relaxed in an instant. It was something most had only seen the Almighty do in the past.

“Thank you, Lucifer, but I‘m afraid I was on my way to find my sister. I hope we might speak again. GGoodnight” Veritas made to excuse herself from the room, yet Belias still had a hold on her hand.

“Allow me to escort you?”

“Thank you, that would be most welcome.” She had half-expected a comment from someone in the room. But when none came she realized that there was more to what Lucifer was saying than just him “working too hard”.

“Can it be Veritas, Virtue of Truth has told a lie?” Belias asked as they walked hand in hand.

“No, you know as well as anyone I am in fact bound to my Virtue as are you. I do have to meet her…in an hour’s time.” She smiled up at him. It is important to note that angels were in fact sexless, unless they wanted to make an effort.* “Why? Did you have something in mind?”

“I always have something in mind when it comes to you. I’d think you would know that by now.” He stopped walking and pulled her close to him. Snapping his fingers, they were suddenly in their own secluded area complete with reflecting pool. 

She grinned. He had always been bold with his use of miracles. He was also beautiful. Though it was also true they all were. His short chestnut hair that laid perfectly across his forehead and curved around his ears. His bright blue eyes were striking against Heaven’s nearly all white decor. But she saw something different in him. It was undoubtably the energy he gave off. Though his was in no way familial, but it was familiar, as though they were meant to be together as one.

She looked at the pool, the small benches and statues. “This is Gabriel’s personal courtyard isn’t it?”

“He’s never here and I can promise you he won’t be.” In fact, they had made a deal that he wouldn’t turn up at all that night.** 

*Belias and Veritas had been wanting to make that effort for far too long now.  
**Gabriel the thoughtful, smarmy frat brother you never wanted.


	2. Benedictus*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *A Benedictus is an invocation beginning Benedictus qui venit in nomine Domini (Blessed is he who comes in the name of the Lord) forming a set part of the Mass. But that’s probably not the kind of comes I’m talking about… it definitely isn’t...
> 
> Belias and Veritas are alone in the courtyard and things are about to change between them a great deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to all of you for your patience in waiting for this to be updated. Growing another tiny person has left this on the backburner. But I am trying to get it done before my due date in 15-ish weeks.
> 
> As always my beta, [ goddessinsepia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessinsepia/pseuds/goddessinsepia) is a wonder! Thank you for getting this chapter back to me so fast!

“Belias, what are you up to?” Though being the Virtue of Truth, she knew what he was planning. She would be lying (which being the Virtue of truth meant she couldn’t) if she hadn’t been thinking about it too. She had for some time now. Not that either of them really had any idea what sex was. As angels, they were considered sexless unless they wanted to make an effort. But that didn’t mean they weren’t well-read on how The Almighty’s new creation would bring about more of its own kind. For the majority of angels, it had been simple research. Some of them had obviously taken notes.

He gently cupped her face in his hands. “Verity, are you really going to make me spell it out for you?” Belias grinned as he looked at her. He did enjoy teasing her ever so slightly.

Veritas brought her hands up to cover his as she looked up into his bright blue eyes. “I was rather hoping you’d show me instead.”

He was more than happy to see this decidedly new side of Verity. Normally she wanted to play everything by The Almighty’s book.* But this was new. It wasn’t that she wasn’t any fun before -- she was or they wouldn’t be right here in this moment. Instead of dwelling on what had changed, he seized the opportunity and leaned in to gently kiss her on the lips. Which naturally resulted in awkward nose bumps and ‘beg your pardons’ seeing as they’d only ever read about this sort of thing before.

There had been some rumors about the Archangel Michael’s solitary enjoyment of themselves on a semi-regular basis. Which may be why Hastur called them ‘wank-wings’. Crass, yes, but Hastur hadn’t been the only one to “hear things” as they wandered past Michael’s private courtyard. Raphael, and Aquitas had also mentioned something of it too.**

The awkward nose bumps gave way to an easy exchange of kisses. After a bit of this Belias opened his mouth and encouraged Verity to do the same to deepen the kiss. Which was a bit of a surprise to her, she hadn’t read this far in the manual at all. At least one of them had done the required reading on the subject. He broke the kiss.“I’m sorry…was that too much?”

“No, no. I was rather enjoying that. Just how far ahead did you get in ‘that” book?”

“Finished the whole thing. Shall I show you?”

“By all means. Lead the way.”

He scooped her up in his arms and sat them on a nearby bench, with Verity across his lap. Their standard-issue white robes hid more than one might imagine. As they recommenced kissing, Belias reached up and gently unfastened one of the silver winged clips on Verity’s shoulder. The fabric dropped to reveal her shoulder and the top of her left breast. He let his free hand brush her shoulder and the top of the fabric covering her breast and was quite pleased when he felt her resulting shiver.

Pulling away again, he tilted her chin up with his free hand. “Are you sure this is what you want?” She didn’t speak but instead reached up to release the second clasp, allowing the material to float to her waist. Belias didn’t believe being discorporated was a possibility until this very moment. Good Lord, he’d always found her beautiful, but this was perfection.

This time it was Verity who went back to kissing him. She shivered again as his hand came up to cup and caress her breast. This was very good indeed and worth the risk of bursting into flames. Verity made a little noise of protest as his mouth left hers again. But it was quickly replaced with a sigh of contentment as his lips moved to her neck and further down towards her breast. 

He looked up at her for a brief moment before he continued. Seeing her arched towards him with eyes closed, he was satisfied all of this was to her liking. A fist in his hair urged him on to take the first tentative flick of his tongue over her perk pink nipple. Bringing it to a peak, he moved to the other breast to do the same. Belias only stopped as he felt her fumble for the claps of his own robe.

“Here let me. We may want to make ourselves more comfortable.” He slipped them off the bench onto the soft ground below. Reaching under his sash on his shoulder he released the clasp and his own robe fell to his waist. Belias watched her eyes go wide as she took in every inch of what she could see. Gently he pushed her onto her back and returned his attention to her breasts.

“Belias, more. Please.”

Those three little words were all he needed to make a small miracle of removing the rest of their robes. They took each other in gently touching here and stroking there. T was new territory for both of them and they wanted it to last. Belias returned to kissing Verity with the urgency of a man who’d been in the desert for days in need of water.

Verity took this opportunity to take the lead. She may not have read as much as he did, but she now had an idea of how it all was meant to work. Taking him in her hand she began stroking him against herself until they were both rather slick. Unintentionally her hand slipped and he slipped inside her. This motion shocked them both, but they fell into an easy rhythm with one another. 

His thrusts became faster, as did her breathing. Both were so caught up in the moment that neither was prepared for their own climaxes to rock through their bodies. It left them clinging to one another, lips meeting again and again until their breathing settled and they were able to speak.

“I don’t believe that was in the manual.” Belias wanted to drown himself in the courtyard pool. What a ridiculous thing to say! “What I mean is—“

“Shhh, I know what you mean. I…I love you and this was worth the risk of bursting into flames.”***

He crushed his mouth to hers once more before responding to her. “I love you. And this was unbelievable and indeed worth the risk.” Verity miracled them both clean and reached for her robes. “Where are you going?”

She sighed “I still have to meet my sister. Believe me, I don’t want to, but I have to. Walk me back?”

Belias knew she had a point. Others would talk if they missed their evening commitments. “Of course. I’d go anywhere with you, you know that.”

“And I you. Anywhere. You only have to ask.” They both dressed quickly but didn’t take their eyes off of one another. She held out her hand when she was ready. He took it and lead them from the courtyard back toward her quarters. Neither of them took note of The Metatron as they passed him.****

*That book was currently somewhere burning to a crisp.  
**But that’s a fic for another time. Perhaps for another writer to tell.  
***They knew what love was. It was in every angel, a gift from The Almighty. Though she probably didn’t mean it for them to say to one another.  
****FUUUUUUCK….the Voice of The Almighty. What was he doing there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a thing…did you spot the Hamilton lyric? I hope you enjoyed it. It was interesting to write for sure. But what did The Metatron see or hear? Will he tell the Almighty? Come back soon and find out.
> 
> Hopefully, the next update will not take another month. BUT the holidays are approaching here...so it just might. I apologize in advance.
> 
> You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort at GeekOnCaffeine. Feel free to follow and say hi.

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout with or at me on twitter about Good Omens and other assorted Tennant/Sheen works @GeekOnCaffeine.


End file.
